


Victory is Worthless Without You

by crazyanimelover1289



Series: AkaKuro Week 2017 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Acceptance, AkaKuro Week 2017, Day 3, Declaration of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Irony, Loving Akashi, M/M, Post-Winter Cup, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyanimelover1289/pseuds/crazyanimelover1289
Summary: The Winter Cup has officially ended, and Seirin was officially dubbed as the champions.This is the first time Seijuro has ever lost... and with all his memories crashing down on him, he knows he has a small window to make things right with the love of his life. He has to fix things, otherwise he'll be losing twice in one day.He can survive losing the game.Losing Tetsuya on the other hand...





	

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 3 (April 13)  
> Irony | Rebellion | Acceptance  
> Bonus: “It’s your win.” 
> 
> Happy AkaKuro Week 2017, Day 3!!!
> 
> I had a fun time writing the end of this, merely because I enjoy writing fluff between these two. I don't know why, but I see these two as like... the ULTIMATE Honeymoon phase, except with a LOT of sexual tension. ヾ(≧∇≦*)ゝ
> 
> Quick head's up:  
> Italics = Flashback or Emphasis

Akashi sat in the locker room alone, his heart racing as he stared at his hands, “What have I done…” Akashi saw water droplets land on his hand, and he reached up to his face, and felt tears streaming down his face.

Akashi clenched his fists, sobbing into his hands, ‘ _What have I done?!_ ’

It was the end of their middle school days… that was the first clear day Akashi can remember that he regretted.

_“Careful, Kuroko… If you’re not careful, I may just replace you.” Kuroko’s eyes widened, tears pooling around his gorgeous sapphire eyes._

_“Seijuro… what’s happened to you?” Kuroko’s hand lifted, barely grazing Akashi’s shoulder before the red head slapped the hand away harshly._

_“Don’t touch me… we may be together, but you have to earn it. And never call me by that name again. Only the strong can treat me as an equal… and you are far from it…” Akashi walked away, sparing a single glance at the blue haired male as he slid to his knees, crying into his palms._

Akashi clenched his eyes shut as he remembered the day he first turned his back to his significant other.

_“Seirin will be the winner, Sei—Akashi-kun!”_

_“You dare defy me? I am absolute, Kuroko, and I will not accept this rebellion!”_

_“I’m not rebelling, Akashi-kun! I just want my boyfriend back!”_

_“Well if you aren’t careful, you won’t have a boyfriend to_ get _back, Kuroko! Because you are crossing some lines!” Kuroko’s eyes widened, and he turned his back to Akashi, fearing that he may take advantage of his current weakness, “You’re easy to replace, Kuroko… don’t get full of yourself...”_

Oh, how Akashi wishes he could take back those words.

_Akashi held his hand out to the teal haired male, tears streaming down his face. Despite the burning pain in his chest, he knew it was the right thing to do, “It’s your win… no… it’s your team’s win, Tetsuya…” Kuroko’s eyes widened, but not out of fear or shock. Kuroko broke into heart wrenching sobs, his hand shakily taking the red head’s hand in a gentle embrace._

_“Let’s play again sometime, Akashi-kun…” Akashi turned his back, his smile dropping off his face at the way Kuroko called his name._

“I suppose it’s too late to fix this…” Akashi felt fresh, hot tears trail down his cheeks, and he wiped them away with his jacket. With a sigh, the red head grabbed his bag and left the locker room.

* * *

 

Kuroko pulled the scarf further up on his face, sufficiently covering everything below his nose’s level. The shadow looked at the sky, before leaning on the railing.

_“Akashi-kun, you’re too good for me…” Akashi smiled at the younger male, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. The two were sitting underneath the cherry blossom tree, relaxing after their vigorous mid-terms. It was only their first year, yet school was significantly picking up intensity._

_“How ironic… I was just about to say that about you… I suppose we can both be too good for one another, no?”_

_“That doesn’t make any sense, Akashi-kun…”_

_“Hm… I can explain it to you…_ if _you say my name…”_

_“Akashi-ku—”_

_“Clever, Tetsuya. But that wasn’t what I was referring to…” Akashi gave his boyfriend a kiss to the back of the hand._

_“…Seijuro…” Akashi smiled, interlocking his fingers with Kuroko’s._

_“Perfect… just like everything about you.”_

Kuroko smiled fondly, rubbing his hands together nervously. That was the first time he called Akashi by his given name… Kuroko was beet red for a good ten minutes, and refused to say it again for a good week. Kuroko touched the ring on his right ring finger, tears forming in his eyes as he remembered the promise they made all those years ago.

* * *

 

Akashi was just exiting the gymnasium when he spotted a figure standing at the staircase. Who would still be here at this hour, other than him? The sun was already starting to go down.

As Akashi walked towards the staircase, the last few rays of sunlight captured a gentle teal head of color, and Akashi’s heart dropped.

‘ _No… he won, and is probably off celebrating… it… it can’t be him… but if it is…_ ’ Akashi started walking faster, slowly working his way into a jog, followed by a full-on sprint.

Sure enough, the object of Akashi’s desire was standing in front of him, bundled up in the cold of the winter season, eyes closed. The tealette looked so peaceful… harmonious… “Perfect…”

Kuroko’s eyes snapped open, and he looked up at Akashi, “A-Akashi-kun!”

“Kuroko…” Akashi’s hands shook as his mouth opened and closed, unable to form coherent sentences.

Kuroko scratched his upper arm, looking insecure and defenseless, and Akashi’s heart broke at the sight, because it was caused by _him_ , when he should have been the one to dispel the tealette’s insecurities, “Kuroko… I… I am _so_ sorry, for everything I have done!”

“Akashi-ku—”

“No, Kuroko. I cannot apologize enough for the words I have spoken, or the actions I have committed. I fell in love with you _because_ of who you were, but I made you feel like everything that happened between us was your fault. Words cannot express my regret or guilt,” Akashi closed his eyes, unable to look at Kuroko out of fear of rejection.

“Akash—”

“You have always been there for me, and I pushed you away. I hate myself, because you are the greatest thing that has ever entered my life, and for me to treat you in such a way is unforgivable!”

“Ak—”

“You deserve better than me, and I wouldn’t blame you if yo-”

“SEIJURO!” Akashi’s eyes widened, looking at the bluenette with a shocked expression. Kuroko merely smiled warmly, hugging the red head.

“I accept your apology… and nothing changes how much I love you…” Akashi pulled out of the hug, eyes wide in shock as he looked at the tealette.

“But after everythi—” Akashi’s eyes widened as Kuroko slid his glove off of his right hand. Akashi looked up, trying to figure out what exactly his love was trying to say.

“‘ _To love each other for who we are, not what we were_ ’… I fell in love with you, Seijuro… _the real you_ … and I just wanted him back… so please, call me by my name…” Kuroko’s eyes welled with tears, and Akashi’s hand reached out, using his thumb to tenderly brush the tears away.

“Tetsuya…” That did it. With that one word, Kuroko fell into Akashi’s arms, sobbing into the red head’s chest. Akashi ran a hand through Kuroko’s teal hair, and ran a hand down his love’s back slowly, starting a gentle pace, “Tetsuya… I love you… I _truly_ , without a shred of doubt, love you with all of my heart.”

After what felt like hours, but only turned out to be a few minutes, Kuroko was finally starting to calm down. Akashi smiled gently at the love of his life, brushing the tears away from Kuroko’s cheeks, “This is quite ironic… I’m supposed to be preventing tears, not causing them…”

Kuroko released a small, choked up giggle, and Akashi kissed the smaller on his forehead. Kuroko closed his eyes instinctually, and when he opened them again, Akashi was missing.

“Tetsu,” Kuroko looked down, and his eyes widened at the sight of Akashi on one knee, “This ring symbolizes the unconditional love between us… but it now means something else. Tetsuya Kuroko… you are the love of my life, and I will treasure you until the end of time. So please… I’m not asking you as your boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, or whatever we are now… but _please_ … allow me a second chance to treasure someone as perfect as you?”

Kuroko tackled Akashi in a hug, the two falling into a nearby bush due to the suddenness of the action, “As usual, Seijuro… you came out on top,” Kuroko gave an extremely fond smile, “How could I say no to you, Seijuro?” This caused Akashi to practically purr, nuzzling into the crook of Kuroko’s neck. How he missed the feel of Kuroko against his body; the perfect alignment of their bodies practically screamed that they were meant to be together.

“Victory is worthless if you aren’t there beside me, Tetsuya,” Kuroko’s flushed face put a relieved smile on Akashi’s face.

“Neh… Sei-kun…” Akashi smiled, humming as he traced his finger around Kuroko’s jawline, “Would you… like to join Seirin at the victory dinner? I… I didn’t… I mean… I just… I want to be around you some more…”

Akashi’s heart fluttered at the absolutely _precious_ look on Kuroko’s face, “I would love to… but… would your teammates be okay with it? I _did_ try stab one of them, afterall…” Akashi grimaced at the memory.

“Hm… Kagami-kun will understand. And if not, he can get over it,” Akashi’s sudden bark of laughter caused Kuroko to smile gently.

“Come on… let’s not keep them waiting,” Kuroko smiled, and linked his arm with Akashi’s. As the two walked, Kuroko’s eyes caught a small glint from underneath Akashi’s shirt. Upon closer inspection, Kuroko found himself tearing up once again at the sight of the solid gold ring hanging from Akashi’s neck.

Later that evening, Kagami almost flipped a table on the two lovebirds as they kissed each others’ promise rings.


End file.
